First Kiss
by Kurtrina Hummel
Summary: "Just try to get along with her, Kurt." "Finn, I will never get along with Rachel Berry." Implied Finchel and Purt.


**Author's Note: **Yay! So I had a dream that Kurt and Rachel were actually friends and they performed this song in my dream**. **I realize that during the performance though that are very OOC, but I think I put it in the story that they both knew it was for a performance so it wasn't taken seriously by either one. When the song comes along, Kurt is **bold**, Rachel is _italics, _and when both are singing it's _**bold italics**_.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee. If I did, things would be a lot different. Also, I don't own the song or the artist included in this story thing.

* * *

"Okay. We need some diversity in the group. We can't strictly have Rachel singing Broadway and have Noah singing modern. I think we need to shake it up some. Here's the plan, I'm going to write all of the girl's name in one hat, the boy's names in a different hat. I'll pick one name from each hat and those two must sing a duet together. The catch? I'll pick your genre of music as well." Shue did that self pleasing smile and crossed his arms as if daring one of the teens to challenge him.

Once he decided that he wasn't going to get an argument ('Thank, God!') he made the names in front of the kids and preceded to pull out two names. He cracked a smile at the name from the boy's hat. Oh, this would be good. Opening the piece of paper from the girl's hat, he almost busted up laughing. The perfect pair? Oh, never. "Alright. The first duet will be Kurt and Rachel." Laughing went around the room as Rachel shot the fashionista dirty looks and poor Kurt looked like he was ready to throw up. "Settle down. Now, since you guys are both good at power songs from Broadway, I think it's time you did a modern song. Pick a popular song from the radio and be ready to perform in on Thursday. That gives you three days."

* * *

"Rachel, we are not doing _Airplanes_. I can't rap! What are you on? Puck's special cupcakes?" Kurt huffed as the annoying girl called his cell at two in the morning. "Listen, it's the middle of the night. Go to bed. We'll see each other in school. If it's that big of a deal, we'll meet in the choir room at lunch."

He listened as there was more squawking coming from his portable device before mumbling a half hearten good bye. By this point, he was awake enough that he needed to get a quick snack. Something that he would have to work off at Cheerios practice later anyways. Wandering into the kitchen, he saw a tall silhouette standing by the counter top. Knowing that the tall creeper could only be one person he opened the fridge casting light into the dark room.

"Your girlfriend likes to talk... Especially when no one wants to listen." He emerged from the fridge with a bock of cheddar cheese before grabbing the crackers and a knife and preparing Finn and himself a small snack.

"Is she the reason you're up too? She called me to tell me what song she thought you guys should sing for the club before I finally told her that I wanted to be surprised with what you guys were gonna do." Finn popped the cracker and cheese in his mouth and chewed it slowly.

"So it's your fault she called me? Gee, what a great big brother you turned out to be."

* * *

The lunch bell rang and Kurt reluctantly headed for the choir room. Rachel had cornered him that morning at his locker and said she had found the perfect song. While Kurt wasn't to sure about that, he told her he couldn't be late to his first period so he'd see her at lunch. She had texted him during second period to tell him to be sure to bring a lunch with him because they'd probably be practicing all lunch period.

Sighing, he pulled open the choir room door and sauntered in. Rachel wasn't there yet. He smiled and placed his messenger bag down onto his normal Glee club chair before sitting on the piano bench.

Brad had left the music to the song that they had been on yesterday on the piano and Kurt attempted to play. While he'd admit that he wasn't the greatest instrument player in the world, he did acknowledge that he could play well enough that he sounded decent. He hadn't heard the door open and Rachel Berry come in, but the second she stood behind him, he knew. It wasn't that he saw her or heard her, oh no. Kurt could just tell when a fashion emergency was around. He liked to tell Mercedes that his 'fashion sense was tingling'.

"Why'd you stop? You're quite the piano player. I didn't know you had any talent." Kurt gave her a 'fuck you' expression before she realized what she had said. "Not that you're not talented. I just didn't know that you could play so well. Finn told me that you had played piano for his ballad, but I thought that maybe you played the simple chords had overlapped them to a cd or something."

Kurt let her ramble before getting tired of her voice. "Rachel. Just tell me what song we're doing. You said you had the perfect song, so let's hear it."

Her face went a little red and her completely confident demeanor turned into a five year old who looked guilty of stealing from the cookie jar... Minus the crumbs of course. "Well, it seemed fitting, but now I'm not so sure. Like you said, you can't rap... I really don't consider what they do to be rap, but it still might be difficult for you." She rummaged through the paper in her hand finding the sheet music she wanted.

Kurt lifted an eyebrow at the song. "Really, Rachel? I don't know about this song... I'll make you a deal though." She looked up at him hopefully. "I'll do this song with you, but I get complete creative control over wardrobe and choreography." He smiled smugly.

A dark look flitted across her face before disappearing leaving her face blank. She seemed to think the deal over before giving a over dramatic sigh. "Fine. Be at my house tonight at seven so we can run through the vocals. Tomorrow we'll go to your house for dance since you have a giant basement that we could practice in."

"Sounds good. Can I go now?"

* * *

Rachel sat through her final period. For some reason, she didn't feel up to actually paying attention today. Taking out her phone she texted Finn. _'I think your brother hates me.'_

She got an immediate response._ 'Y do u think that?'_

She sighed at the illiterate response from her boyfriend. Couldn't he just text in English like Kurt and her did? Teenagers these days. _'It's just the things he says and does to me. Sometimes I wonder if he even knows that he's doing them.'_

_'Prolly don't know what he does. That or he don't care.'_

_'Thank you, Finn. I feel much better now.'_

She closed her phoned feeling even more upset than before. She ignored the constant vibrating in her pocket.

* * *

Kurt stood in his basement. It was six thirty and Rachel would be there in thirty minutes. Yesterday's vocal run through had gone a lot better than he had anticipated. It was weird though. The song was not one he would have chosen, but that's because he didn't want to sing a song like this with Rachel. Why couldn't they have done something with more hate? It would have made this easier.

He had been thinking of dance steps all day. The song was more upbeat so he had decided that there would be an immense amount of ass shaking. Berry might not like the idea, but Finn would appreciate it. So would Noah, but if that jock wanted anymore sex he would be watching Kurt instead of Rachel.

A knocking on the front door brought him out of his thoughts. The sound of Finn's heavy footstep sounded above and he could hear the entire conversation through the ceiling.

_'Did I forget about a date?'_

_'No, Finn. I'm here to see Kurt."_

_'But he's gay. I'm confused.'_

_'Finn, it's for glee.'_

_'Oh.'_

The counter tenor heard the door close and then the movement of the two coming down stairs. He pushed the last piece of furniture out of the way as they bounded down into the room.

"Hey, Kurt! You ready to break a sweat?" Rachel actually looked normal in the over sized basketball shorts that obviously had come from Finn, the tight fitting tee that showed over her rack, and her the Cheerios-esque ponytail. Finn was practically drooling. Gross.

"I do believe the real question is, 'Are you ready to work it,' but in response to you, yes am I ready." He shot her a small smile and they both turned to stare at Finn who just stood there looking awkward. "Finn? Are you in this number now too? If not, get out of here."

The quarterback came to his senses and stumbled over a sentence before blushing and running back up to his room.

Kurt rolled his eyes before setting his ipod up. "So, Rachel, have you two done the '_tango_' yet? I'm guessing no since he stills stares at you as if he's trying to picture you naked."

It was Rachel's turn to flush a bright red. "That is none of your business!... But no. We haven't. I'm not compromising myself. I'll do it when I'm ready."

The kicker smiled. "And that, Rachel Berry, is why I admire you so much."

"So are you saying that you've '_tangoed_' before?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. My dance partner would prefer to remain anonymous for a while. He's not ready for people to know yet."

"I understand that..." An awkward silence ensued before Rachel cleared her throat. "So... shall we?"

"Of course!" Kurt hit the play button on his ihome and the music blasted through the large space. "Five, six. Five, six, seven, eight."

* * *

"Okay guys. Settle down. It's time for the duet of the week. I've heard that these two worked really hard on this number so let's be polite enough to not text during the show. " Shuester leveled his gaze at Noah who shrugged and put his phone away. "Alright then. Kurt? Rachel? You guys ready?"

They stood and smiled at each other. They knew they looked ridiculous, but it would be worth it in the end.

Rachel was dressed in an exceptionally tight pair of gold sequined leggings and a sinfully tight black halter top. Her hair was slightly teased out and pulled up off of her face. Her make-up was the worst part. The gold lip gloss that glittered no matter what angle you looked at it was distracting and the eye shadow was way to heavy for her complexion.

Kurt looked semi normal... If fake piercings were normal. His outfit was an immensely tight pair of black skinny jeans that clung to his dancer's muscles nicely. He wore a black whiff beater that also clung to his body. A black Tripp vest hung open over the shirt leaving his arms completely exposed. A pair of tattoo sleeves was the only thing on his arms and man did they itch kike crazy. His hair was hair sprayed up into a fau-hawk, but the hair spray was black so the brunette was currently a jet black punk wannabe with the fake nose ring and earring piercings to match.

They stood in front of the group and laughed while trying to explain things. When they couldn't get more than two words out, they just cued the music.

**My first kiss went a little like this **

**And twist **

**And twist**

_Well my first kiss went a little like this _

_And twist _

_And twist_

Kurt stood off tot he side and struck up the best bad boy pose he could and watched with mock interest as Rachel shook what her momma (or dad's... Kurt wasn't sure what to really think) gave her to the beat. He continued to watch as he went into his solo verse.

**I said no more teachers **

**And no more books **

**I got a kiss under the bleachers **

**Hoping that nobody looks **

**Lips like liquorish **

**Tongue like candy **

**Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?**

Rachel feigned interest at Kurt's suggestive voice and shimmied until they were inches apart and threw him a kiss and suggestive wink.

**_In the back of the car _**

**_On the way to the bar _**

**_I got you on my list _**

**_At the foot of the stairs _**

**_With my fingers in your hair _**

**_Baby, this is it_**

Kurt let his hands wander up her hips until came to tangle themselves in Rachel's teased out rat's nest hair.

**_She won't ever get enough _**

**_Once she gets a little touch _**

**_If I had it my way,_**

**_You know that I'd make her say _**

**_Ooooooh Ooooooh_**

**_She won't ever get enough _**

**_Once she gets a little touch _**

**_If I had it my way,_**

**_You know that I'd make her say _**

**_Ooooooh Ooooooh_**

Rachel whipped her head around freeing herself from Kurt's hands and moved off to the side to let Kurt showcase his mad dance skills that were really just jazz steps he had modified to look 'punk' as he had said.

_Well my first kiss went a little like this _

_I said no more sailors _

_And no more soldiers _

_With your name in a heart _

_Tattooed up on the shoulders _

_Your kiss is like whiskey _

_It gets me drunk _

_And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue_

Again they moved until they were inches apart. Kurt reached out and grabbed her waist and pulled her flush against him. Sure it was weird, but it was for a performance.

**_In the back of the car _**

**_On the way to the bar_**

**_ I got you on my list _**

**_At the foot of the stairs _**

**_With my fingers in your hair _**

**_Baby, this is it_**

Rachel wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck and rested her forehead against his.

**_She won't ever get enough _**

**_Once she gets a little touch _**

**_If I had it my way,_**

**_You know that I'd make her say _**

**_Ooooooh Ooooooh_**

**_She won't ever get enough _**

**_Once she gets a little touch _**

**_If I had it my way,_**

**_You know that I'd make her say _**

**_Ooooooh Ooooooh_**

Rachel jumped and wrapped her legs around Kurt's waist. This had been the move they had trouble with a lot. Kurt wasn't strong enough to hold her up, but he insisted that she do it anyways. Just like in rehearsals, they went down. Kurt ended up on his back with a slutty Rachel straddling his manhood.

**My first went a little like this **

**And twist **

**And twist**

Rachel giggled before leaning down towards his face and licked her lips.

_Well my first went a little like this_

_ And twist _

_And twist_

Rachel closed the gap between their lips and felt the smile tugging at Kurt's mouth as they stayed like that for a few seconds before breaking apart.

* * *

"Dude! Wat the hell was that? You made out with your brother's girlfriend and now you're leaving me with a massive hard on! Either you're PMS-ing or you're turning straight on me... Oh, God! Please don't turn straight on me! I love the way you scream my name! I love it when you do that thing with your tongue when you're sucking my co-! Hmphh!"

Kurt captured Noah's lips with his. This was so much easier than trying to talk to him. They broke for air and Kurt smiled down at him. He leaned stood on his tip toes and whispered into Noah's ear as seductively as he could, "My first kiss went a little like this..."


End file.
